


New Face

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Random - Freeform, bau, x-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end.This is also fanfiction as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction).There might be few facts in this that are actually right and many that are wrong for the most part these are obvious and most likely won't be changed until the story is completed or put on hold (this usually happens when I end up bored of the ff or decide to fully edit it part way through to see if it makes sense[this doesn't happen often])You can comment about spelling and grammar errors if you like but (there's no point in commenting on spelling unless you can't tell what word it's supposed to be also) there's no telling if I'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.This is in no way posted as a sly dig against anyone just something that I should have put in earlier but completely forgot about because I forgot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end.  
> This is also fanfiction as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction).   
> There might be few facts in this that are actually right and many that are wrong for the most part these are obvious and most likely won't be changed until the story is completed or put on hold (this usually happens when I end up bored of the ff or decide to fully edit it part way through to see if it makes sense[this doesn't happen often])  
> You can comment about spelling and grammar errors if you like but (there's no point in commenting on spelling unless you can't tell what word it's supposed to be also) there's no telling if I'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.  
> This is in no way posted as a sly dig against anyone just something that I should have put in earlier but completely forgot about because I forgot.

Katelyn Rose Gibbs is a 21 year old two time college and four time university grad' student.

She has an IQ of 195 she also has what's called an eidetic memory, has three PhD's the first two are in Phycology and Forensics which she got at the age of fifth teen the other as an emergency doctor which she achieved by the age of seventeen.

After leaving university for the second time Katelyn or as she prefers to be called Kate' she joined the US Marines as a Gunnery sergeant following in the military footsteps of her both father Leroy Jefro Gibbs whom doesn't know that she's still alive and her Grandfather. When she was still a part of the marines Kate' served five tours over four years. 

(I don't know how long a single tour is so i made the figure up sorry if I've insulted anyone)

Kate was the youngest marine in her squad so they all treated her as a child half of the time to annoy her. She left the marines with full honours after a routine sweep check of an area was ambushed killing more than half of her squad on contact and severely injuring several others. Some of which Kate's medical training kicked in saving four lives after gunning down the individuals who were responsible, much like her father without thinking.

It was her past combined with this event that led Kate to her decision of accepting the FBI's offer of  working as the BAU's new agent in Quantico, America and to her first day on the job.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Chapter 1

Kate's P.O.V

I wake up at 06:00 hours get dressed into my running gear and run the four point five miles from my apartment in central downtown to the best coffee parlour there is which just happens to be the very same place where my best friend in the whole world Jenna Corey works. Although to most we probably seem absolutely strange as we couldn't be any more different. As Jenna is the absolutely loud party girl that absolutely loves wearing dresses and well anything pink and girly type where as I'm rather more. How do I say this? Calm, collected and avoids dresses, or anything girly at all cost types that rarely goes out to drink types.

I get to the coffee parlour at around 06:15 new record for me and I order my regular tea two sugars with extra milk. Yes I get it. Your most probably thinking something along the lines of 'why go to a coffee parlour to buy tea' or 'who even does that' but hat they make the most absolute best roasted almond tea in town I actually think it's one of their specialities. So anyways getting off track here. It's now 06:25 so after drinking my tea I dump the now empty Styrofoam cup that had my tea in in the trash and start on my run back home.

I get back home from my run at 06:42 which for me isn't too bad. I then go to my room and grab two towels one to wrap around my hair and one to wrap around my body after I get out of the shower. After getting out of the shower and wrapping myself up with a towel I walk over to the sink in the bathroom and brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth I use what has got to be the grossest mouthwash ever. But hay at least it keeps you mouth cleaner. I then walk into my room to decide what to wear.

Some would say it takes girls hours to pick out what to wear and to get ready well not me, I simply walk over to my considerably small sized wardrobe grabbed a pair off full length black skinny jeans, a blue blouse, my favourite long black cardigan, grabbed a random pair of black converse from the bottom of the wardrobe and then a pair of black ankle socks from the drawers I keep net to the wardrobe and got dresses all in less than five minutes. After getting dressed I pull the towel off of my head towel dry my waist length chestnut brown hair, blast it with my hair dryer and brush it once that's done I shove it up into a messy bun so that it's out of the way and pin my fringe back with it. All done and ready to go by 07:00 hours.

Just as I walk out of my apartment I grab my mobile, keys, dog tags which I immediately slip on, my bag (which has my spare bullets tablet and laptop in) and my gun which is already attached to my waist holster ready to be attached to my jeans. The walk down from my third floor apartment to my classic red mini with a convertible roof is short and sweet as I always park my car in the same place not too far away from the buildings entrance.

I get to the BAU office building at exactly 07:30 hours half an hour early with my 'go bag' on the back seat which is where it will stay unless needed. I walk into the large building only to more or led immediately feel lost. Just great. This place is so much bigger looking on the inside than it is on the outside. So I do what any scene person would do I decide to walk up to the reception desk and ask for directions. I knew I should have looked at the schematics I hate not knowing where I'm going. I find it slightly unnerving. So anyway's I walk up to the receptionist at the front desk and ask

"Excuse me miss, it's my first day here and I've yet to of had a tour around the place I'm agent Katelyn Gibbs and I was wondering if you could tell me where the behaviour analysis unit led by Aaron Hotchner is located within the building"

"Ah yes of course but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you for proof of identification first"

"sure that's no problem" I say as I start rummaging through my messenger bag to find my ID

"ahhah there it is" I say as I show the young women who is obviously new to her job herself my old marine ID card as I was yet to receive my new FBI identification.

"Ok Agent Gibbs the place you're looking for is on the third floor and you will immediately see it when you step out of the elevator as it's a large open space area where all of the team is stationed unless they're out on a case or have the day off. Is there anything else?"

"No not really miss.."

"Waters"

"Ok well have a nice day Miss Waters" I reply as I walk over to the elevators.

Just as the elevator doors are about to close a young man near my own age begins to more or less jog? Towards the elevator and says

"wait, wait , wait h-hold the elevator"

Seeing as though he's carrying quite a bit of stuff in his hands I decide to be nice although I never really do well talking to new people and push the button to keep the elevator door open for longer.

"Thank you. You really saved me there I've got to get this paperwork in by eight."

"It was no problem"

"Oh I'm Reid by the way"

"I already know who you are Dr.Spencer Reid in fact we've actually met before we went to the same university"

"Really which one?"

"Baltimore we were in the same Phycology class on the first day you spilled your coffee on my jeans."

"ahh that was you sorry about that. I never actually got your name though"

"That's because I never actually said. It's Katelyn by the way."

Just as the silence began to get awkward again the elevator stopped on the third floor

"well this is me nice seeing you again I guess"

"actually this is me as well"

"no way cool"

"yep"

 

Morgan's P.O.V

I got into work slightly earlier than usual today and I'm rather shocked to see that boy genius isn't in yet. Just as I'm about to message the kid he steps out of the lift talking to some mystery girl. I wonder who she is. She looks about the same age as Reid. Similar height. She then turns towards the direction of Hotch's office and I see that she's wearing what appear to be military issue dog tags? 

Just who is this chick?

Just as I'm about to ask about who she is Garcia walks up to her and starts talking as if they've known each other for years.

"Kate! Why didn't you tell me you were accepting?"

"well I wanted to surprise the world's best computer analyst in the world! When I started"

So they definitely know each other I thought

"I thought you were still in the core"

"nah I couldn't continue with it. Not after that happened. So like most of my unit, or should I say what was left of my unit. I agreed to the honourable discharge and decided to take the FBI up on their offer after them badgering me about it when I was between tours the director can be so annoying when he wants to be you know"

Wait  just how good is she and what happened for her to decide to leave the core?

 

Kate's P.O.V

"Well Garcia as much as I'd absolutely love to stick around and chat I still need to see Agent Hotchner and then get my ID so how about girls night on Friday we can catch up on everything, talk, have a few drinks and watch a movie like old times?"

"Perfect. I'll set everything up if you like"

"uh sure if you really want to" although I wouldn't mind setting it up I know with how percistant she is she'll just end up doing it any ways so might as well save an argument right?

"great, now if you dint mind I need to borrow reid here for a bit"

"it's fine whizz gal go ahead"

"Cheers and thank you"

As Garcia and Reid walk of over to whom I presume is a team member I continue making my way over to Agent Hotchner's office. I get to the office door knock three times and wait until I hear a slightly muffled "come in" from the other side of the door.

I step inside of the office and wait.

"Hello I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner but most people just call me Hotch' and you are?"

"oh I'm Agent Katelyn Gibbs, and most people just call me Kate' or Gibbs"

"Ok then have you gotten your ID yet?"

"No not yet sir"

"Ok then please can you go see our technical analysis Agent Penelope Garcia once you have met the team then and she'll get you sorted with one and then Agent Derrek Morgan for your gun"

"yes sir. But I already have a gun"

"really"

"yes sir. I always keep either a knife, gun or both on me at any time sir"

"Ok then but you will still need to do a weapons test and get one of the FBI guns for work"

"Ok sir"

"follow me please. And please drop the 'sir and call me hotch"

"I can try si- I mean Hotch but I guess it'll take quite a bit of getting use to" I reply as I nervously scratch the back of my neck.

I follow Hotch' out of his office and back into the open space with desks that are now filled with people whom I'm assuming is the rest of the unit or team quite a few of whom I already know such as Reid, Garcia and JJ since our parents knew each other.

"would you like to introduce yourself to the team?"

"sure,"

I then walk slightly forward and clear my throat to get everyone's attention

"Hello I'm ex-marine gunnery sergeant Katelyn Gibbs and from today on words I'll be working alongside you guys as a fellow agent and team mate"

Well that could have been less awkward. I guess I'll just walk round and talk to those who I don't yet know and get to know them a bit.

Just as I'm about to talk to a strong large built African American guy but he beats me to it.

"Hi I'm Derek Morgan, so how do you know Reid and Garcia they wouldn't say?"

"ah well I met Reid when I was in university for the first time he spilled his coffee me wasn't really the best first impression especially since they were new jeans"

"hahaha no way"

"yep lucky for me though his coffee was cold and I had a free period after or he would have gotten off less lightly than a sprained wrist"

"Wait so you just met him and you broke his wrist?"

"No I of course not I only sprained it there is quite a large difference although he got off light I've broken peoples arms before for less than that before then"

"Well I know not to get on your bad side then so what about Garcia?"

"I would say but its kinds classified and I'd rather not be arrested."

"That bad huh?"

"Well I guess you could say that" i reply scratching the back of my head a bit

"So what's with the dog tags a friend's?"

"Um no. they're mine actually. I guess you could probably say that I'm from a marine family."

"What position (?)"

"I was a Marine gunnery sergeant as well as being Lieutenant"

"So why'd you leave the core then? If it's not too personal?"

"Out of the full squad there's only five of us alive after we were ambushed at camp. I'm not really aloud to go into detail about it."

"So marine family? What generation?"

"Third all the same position other than my dad who was a captain"

Then a woman in her mid to late thirties walked over

"Hi I'm Emily Prentiss, most people call me Emily, Prentiss or Em whichever is fine"

"Ok then thanks Em"

I think she may have spent quite a bit of time in Mexico though more possibly Spain at some point from her mannerisms and slight different in the way she pronounces words compared to the reast of the team.

Next a guy in his late forties possibly early fifties walks over who I immediately recognise since I took one of his lectures eight years ago. Just as he's about to introduce himself I speak up before he can.

"Hello David Rossi right?"

"yes but how did you know?"

"I've read several of your books and attended two of your lectures eight years ago. They were actually rather fascinating really. The first was about a case study of the bridge water murders several years earlier and the second was about the at the time recent terror attacks. But I do believe that a partial reason for the bridge water murders case still being unsolved and now as a cold case lies in the processing technique that seems to of been rather popular at the time by police officers as their crude technique disrupted and possibly contaminated  quite a bit of many crime scenes and if it was to have been revisited in the past ten years they would have had a higher chance at solving the now two decade old case what do you think?"

"I'm rather surprised that anyone actually paid attention at either of those lectures and I agree there would be a higher chance of solving the case. If greater attention to detail was to be paid to the evidence."

General P.O.V

Meanwhile whilst Rossi and the new agent spoke agents Prentiss, JJ and Morgan just stood there gob-smacked by the fact that the new agent spoke so openly and critiqued one of Rossi's old cold cases to which he actually agreed whereas Reid and Garcia stood there like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Prentiss - how is she doing that?

Morgan - most people wouldn't even think to speak to an agent about one of their old cases especially a bad one

JJ - What I'm wondering is how she even remembers in such detail for it to be eight years ago

Reid - oh that's actually pretty normal for her to do

Garcia - Yep she tends to do that a lot

JJ - how?

Reid - eidetic memory

Morgan - so we've got another genius on the team then huh?

Reid - Ok well that's rude, also if she hears you say that if you didn't already shave your hair you'd be bald by next week.

 

Hotch walks over to the group and loudly says

"We've got a case."

"To the round table, my good nights" Garcia jokes

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

*not edited * 

Chapter 2

Meeting room

General P.O.V

"Garcia if you please?" Hotch requests

"Why yes I do." she jokes as she walks to the monitor "our first victim is a Miss Melissa Adams" clicks the mouse showing a young blonde woman with brown eyes on the screen. "Age 24 had started her new job just days before at the local coffee shop. Reported missing by her boss after she didn't show up to work for two days." clicks to show the second vic' 

"Our second victim Emily Worth just turned age 24 kidnapped after her shift as a supermarket. no witnesses currently still missing." Garcia continues

"If I'm not speaking out of line but why do we have this case? there are only two so far?" Morgan asks

"There were several other cases reported in other districts that hadn't thought to have been directly linked until recently" JJ imputs "It's still unknown if their linked because the hair colour is different in each district so the local aurthorities weren't too sure until one of the victims friends recived a video with other victims in it."

"do the police have a copy of the video?"

"Yes we'll be able to view it when we get to Montana wheels up in thirty."

 


	4. Chapter 4

^.^

Montanna

3rd person P.O.V.

"OK. everyone since it was a short flight I'm sure that we don't need to do a re-briefing as soon as we get to the ststion JJ I wasnt you to handle the local press, get them to leave if you can do then straight after once we've checked everything's set up well watch the video." Hotch dictated before it was asked. "Everyone understood?"

A mixture of hums and yes' came Hotch's reply

"All right then group up for the cars and lets go."

 

 

 

 

* * *

Incomplete chapter

 


End file.
